what lies within us
by mionejaina561
Summary: 50 sentences about our favorite BAU team- includes season 6 so beware. It's all about what lies within us and how we deal with that...or how the team does.


Title: What Lies Within Us  
Author: mionejaina561  
Characters: Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner, Derek Morgan, David Rossi, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Penelope Garcia, Emily Prentiss, Spencer Reid, and oh the Reaper.  
Summary: For the 50- sentence challenge. This time it's Criminal Minds.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of any kind, I borrow with kindness from the nice people at CBS and the Creators of Criminal Minds.

A/N: I've been on a Criminal Minds kick, and I have included everything up until the most recent episode. If you have not seen this show, it is absolutely fantastic. I got hooked on it years ago and have staunchly became a Hotch/Prentiss shipper. I was extremely mad that JJ and Prentiss have left, but this is me hoping they will return. it just isn't the same without them.

For some terminology I use, UNSUB= unknown subject, and the BAU is Behavioral Analysis Unit. Basically what they do is profile the criminal by what he has done and so forth and catch him that one. It really is quite fascinating.

So I hope you enjoy. I'm working on others, but these fandoms I am comfortable with. And who knows, you might actually get to see a story come from this.

and because it's Criminal Minds I start you off with a quote.

_"What lies behind us and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us."- Ralph Waldo Emerson_

_Table IV: perhaps, in passing . . . _

_01. Passing _

In passing, people never saw the true emotions of the Behavior Analysis Unit-they understood this was their job, to profile the killers and catch them- so at home, around each other they understood the necessity for normalcy.

Aaron Hotchner's piercing gaze could seat anyone or scold them into submission, but Emily Prentiss's glare made anyone cower in fear- their children learned that the hard way.

Penelope Garcia wasn't one to stare at crime scene photos, or the gruesome sights before her, but when she saw the explosion, she couldn't peel her eyes away from the screen-afraid she might miss something important.

Hotch and Prentiss in interrogation together were a frightening but effective pair-usually between the two of them, people caved in and told them everything.

Staring at the Paris skyline, Emily sighed waiting for her cover to come, and knowing that running away from practical- at least for a strong woman like her.

_06. Practice _

"Practice makes perfect, Reid, just remember that," Morgan said, smiling as Reid tried to use magic tricks to pick up the bartender in Atlanta.

_07. Path _

Jennifer Jareau looked at her friend sadly, placing a hand on her shoulder saying, "You know if you go down this path, you may never be able to come back."

_08. Pale _  
David Rossi had met geniuses in his life, but every single one of them pale in comparison to their very own, Dr. Spencer Reid and was constantly surprised by the amount of information in that young man's head.

_09. Pattern _

The patterns of people, of their lives, and of the killers themselves is what they compiled together, case after case- and these patterns led to them to some of the scariest and most disturbed individuals you would ever meet.

_10. Pose _

Morgan kneeled down next to the posed body and sighed, this was another sicko for the record books and the way he posed the body was just the way to find this guy.

_11. Proclivity _

Reid had the proclivity to ramble on and on and on about any subject he had information on, and wouldn't shut up until someone told him to do so.

_12. Peer _

Spencer Reid might have been the youngest member of the BAU, but he was consider a peer and a valuable source of information wherever they went, useless information or not.

_13. Predicament _

The only reason why the team was in this very predicament was because Hotch had kept a secret, a very dark secret and the only way out was to tell the truth – that Emily Prentiss was still alive.

_14. Pebble _

Rossi skipped the pebble across the pond in the back of his cabin, pondering if he really wanted to return the BAU and the life he desperately wanted to get away from.

_15. Power _

The Reaper held the power of lives in his hands, gleefully laughing at the tears in the poor agent's voice, as he realized that he had won, and not him.

_16. Peeve _

JJ gritted her teeth as the reporter kept pestering her about the case, knowing that doing that while her team was working day and night on it, was one of her biggest pet peeve.

_17. Perhaps _

Perhaps he held feeling for a subordinate, perhaps Garcia cared more for Morgan that she let on, perhaps Morgan would protect Garcia at all costs, but they all knew those feelings went away as soon as they faced danger and perhaps letting Emily go was the best decision for all of them

_18. Pulse _

Reid's pulse quickened at the needle neared his skin, Tobias' face coming near, and he knew that he would feel nothing soon.

_19. Potential _

Hotch stared at Emily Prentiss after their return from Minneapolis, and saw enormous potential in her and would never cease to think so- she was a vital part of the team.

_20. Palm _

Emily face palmed herself shaking her head at the obliviousness of Reid, who had just sprouted some random fact, totally not getting what she had just implied.

_21. Pressure _

The pressure on the team was unbearable sometimes, with relatives and the new media wanting answers right now, and JJ was an integral part of the team that helped with that.

_22. Pest _

All people were to him were pests, something that was disposable, so onward the Reaper went to do that, make sure the world was rid of the pests.

_23. Place _

The place where Garcia wanted to be at all times was with her BAU family, so whenever they went away, she stayed in her lion's den and helped them in every way possible, because this is what she did.

_24. Paragon _

They were a paragon- they broke rules here and there, but with those rules broken they got what they wanted and needed- because that was what they were trained for.

_25. Pleasure _

Derek took pleasure in making sure Penelope smiled after a really rough case, even if it meant taking her out and making Kevin jealous.

_26. Picturesque _

The picturesque background of the Colorado Rockies was a beautiful sight to behold, but only if you weren't flying there to catch a serial killer like they were.

_27. Pivotal _

His divorce may have been a pivotal turning point in his life, but being a single father and the leader of the BAU again trumped that in a heartbeat.

_28. Pick _

"You certainly know how to pick them," Derek Morgan laughed, making Prentiss slap him and causing him to laugh even harder.

_29. Pungent _

The pungent smell of a decomposing body could make any by passer nauseous but Hotch was used to it, watching as the body of this young woman was pulled from the trees, knowing there was another one to come.

_30. Petty _

"Petty theft is one way of tracking the cycle, however it was just the start- now this UNSUB is burglarizing homes and killing people and that is where we look," Rossi said looking at the faces of the police officer before him.

_31. Perceive _

"Sometimes what you perceive as the truth isn't, Detective, we look past everyone's flaws and sometimes look track of what we saw at first, signs of a killer."

_32. Prevention _

Hotch looked at Section Chief Erin Strauss after his interrogation about the Reaper, and knew deep down, even he couldn't have prevented the sequence of events that had just happened, including the death of his ex-wife.

_33. Plume _

The plume of smoke rose from the house, and Emily couldn't help but cover her mouth because her team was there and she just hoped she would be in time.

_34. Prize _

There was no prize for catching a killer, just a case closed and the ability to go home- until the next one came along and they had to do it all over again.

_35. Plethora _

JJ looked at the plethora of cases on her desk, and she had to choose just one this time, and once they solved that one, all these others awaited her decisions.

_36. Predictable _

Derek smiled, looking straight at Rossi as they figured out this UNSUB- sometimes they were so predictable.

_37. Peach _

"Oh I'm just peachy," Garcia said, trying to swallow the bile threatening to rise up and concentrated on her task of tying together the poor dead woman in hopes of helping finding the perp.

_38. Possibility _

Even the slightest possibility of letting a killer get away unnerved every single one of them, so when one did, they went after him with a vengeance and was dealt a hand they never expected.

_39. Prince _

"Daddy," Jack asked, "how come the prince always saves the princess?"

_40. Provoke _

Hotch slammed his fists on the table, scaring the woman at it, looking at Prentiss as they tried to provoke any other reaction from her than the defiance they saw.

_41. Permanent _

Nothing was really permanent in the FBI- not really, people came and went, cases opened and closed and the team knew that, but it didn't mean their friendship couldn't turn into more.

_42. Precocious _

"He certainly is a precocious five year old, Hotch," Emily laughed, looking at the horror on Hotch's face at the damage his son inflicted while he was gone, "I guess he takes after his father."

_43. Present _

The team handed JJ a box on her last day, their eyes sad, and all she could do was open the present and gasp, looking at the beautiful picture of her family that she would have with her at all times.

_44. Pretend _

The pretend life she had during Interpol finally came back to haunt Emily, in more ways than she expected.

_45. Preference _

" I don't know, Dave, usually I have a preference on who I want on this team, but right now, I don't think anyone could possibly live up to Prentiss."

_46. Presence _

Sometimes the mere presence of Derek Morgan made Penelope's day, because after all, he was her chocolate god of thunder and her protector.

_47. Pique _

Derek's interest was piqued when Emily had mentioned a man she liked, and tried to deduce who it could possibly be- by process of elimination of course.

_48. Precious _

Jack was his precious gift, something that kept him going after the death of Haley, and he knew he had to be the best dad he could be.

_49. Pendent _

Emily looked down at the pendent in her hand given to her by Hotch, watching the pedestrians in front of her, knowing one day she would return and everything could go back to normal.

_50. Protector_

Why the BAU was so successful is because they were the ones who the solved the puzzles no one could, and because of that they were seen as protectors- someone who would look out for those who could cause harm, even if it meant losing one of their own.


End file.
